


3 formas de conquistar, según raddestgayalive.tumblr.com

by ieroflower



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, el blog existe, gerard si no te pasan su url no se espia, igual es solo para entretener, redaccion de mierda
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieroflower/pseuds/ieroflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk idc</p></blockquote>





	3 formas de conquistar, según raddestgayalive.tumblr.com

Frank miro a Gerard y suspiro.

Esos suspiros enamorados de película o de novelas de Cris Morena. La vida de Frank era una novela de Cris Morena, con mas realismo y menos seres mágicos. A decir verdad, los seres magicos era algo que seguía esperando.

Gerard se dio vuelta y apoyo los brazos en el banco de Frank -¿Que paso?

Frank tenía una forma de vivir. Tenía planes para su futuro. Tenía su propio manual de comportamiento.

-Suspiro porque estas re bueno, que te parece que hago?

Gerard sonrío y asintió -Lo se, no hace falta que lo digas.

Frank se choco los cinco con el mismo mentalmente. Porque si había algo en lo que era bueno, era justamente, decir las cosas y que parezcan mentira. Nunca vas a saber cuando Frank habla seriamente.

Nuevamente suspiro pero esta vez de una forma molesta. Había entrado la profesora de Tutoría. Cualquiera pensaría que esa clase era una clase de apoyo para las materias, pero en realidad era una representación trucha de un programa de Tinelli. Una vez hasta se agarraron de los pelos.

La mujer era insoportable y parecia amar el hecho de generar problemas entre los alumnos.

Y Frank tambien amaba inventar rumores solo para ver gente pelear.

-Hoy les traje un trabajo.

Un "ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" se escucho por todo el salon. Porque seamos serios, todo el mundo amaba el bardo. El trabajo consistía en casarte, tener hijos y comprar comida para dos en el bufet del colegio. Basicamente, una vida dentro del aula. Porque no se iban a casar, Tenían 17 años.

-YO ME QUIERO CASAR CON GERARD

Todos se dieron vuelta para mirar a Frank, incluyendo la profesora.

Le gustaban los problemas y le gustaba la atención, pero desgraciadamente, la profesora no quiso aferrarse al inicio de debate que Frank quiso iniciar y solo contesto con un "Pueden estar con quien quieran".

 

Eso no quita que no se haya olvidado el día encontró a Frank viendo porno gay en la escalera.

 

 

-Quiero dos hijos -Hablo Gerard decidido cuando ya todos estaban en lo suyo.

Frank hizo una cara de disgusto y negó rápido -Yo quiero un perro, somos jovenes. Tengo planes par ami futuro Gerard.

-Planes como cuales

-DUH, viajar? No podes pretender tener pibes ahora, tenemos una vida. Somos un matrimonio jovenes.

-Frank...todo el mundo esta teniendo hijos, tenemos que tener hijos -susurro como si fuera obligatorio no salirse del personaje.

-No. Ew. No. Por esto no quería una relación seria, POR ESTO NO QUERÍA UNA SERIA, vos y tu BLA BLA BLA, PENSAS EN VOS Y NO EN MI.

Toda la clase se quedo callada observándolos, era como una novela. Gerard se mordio el labio y nervioso lo pateo por debajo de la mesa. No le gustaba la atencion...o que lo miren demasiado.

Frank, sin dudarlo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrío. -Mi amor, arreglemos las cosas. Compramos un perrito y me dejas seguir creciendo como artista.

Pero Gerard no respondió, se golpeo la cabeza contra la mesa y asi quedo. Con la cara apoyada en la mesa hasta que sonó el timbre del recreo.

La proxima clase tenían que llevar tres hojas escritas sobre como manejaron su relación.

-Venis a casa hoy?

-uh...si? Estamos casados

-Frank, ya termino la cl-

-MIKEY ME CASE CON TU HERMANO -Frank corrio gritando eso por el pasillo en el momento en que vio salir a Mikey de su aula.

El pobre se quedo parado sin entender nada. Hasta donde Gerard le había contado, la situacion era muy diferente.

 

 

"-Me gusta Frank -Gerard se tapo la cara con la almohada y espero a que su hermano comenzara a insultarlo o a reirse pensando que era broma.

-Uhm, bueno, si, digo, pense que te gustaban de otro tipo.

Gerard se mordio el labio porque sabía que su hermano era de esos que te suponían heterosexual por el solo hecho de respirar.

-Algo asi como Peter, Peter de 4to Comercial. El parece de tu tipo.

Bien Mikey no era del tipo que te creía heterosexual, pero definitivamente Peter no era de su tipo.

-¿Le vas a decir?

Gerard nego rapidamente sacandose la almohada de la cara

-No lo entiendo. Su tumblr tiene cosas románticas y mucho porno...mucho, dios Mikey tiene un kamasutra entero en ese blog. Pero en twitter es agresivo, demasiado. Mira

-Gerard saco un papel de su bolsillo y se lo dejo en las piernas a Mikey.

-Aca dice "3 formas de conquistar, según raddestgayalive .tumblr"? El url de Frank es RADDESTGAYALIVE?

-Si pero yo pensé que no era Gay, nunca me lo dijo, es mas, creí que estaba con una piba de primero.

Mikey negó y apoyo una mano en el hombro de su hermano

-Entonces sacale el gay que tiene adentro"

 

 

Mikey miro a Frank y despues miro a Gerard que le hacia señas inentendibles y desesperadas.

-Oh..uhm felicidades! -fingio una sonrisa y miro a Gerard sin entender.

-Es un trabajo, de Tutoria y Frank se toma las cosas en serio...demasiado.

-Bueno...entonces feliz luna de miel.

Y con una sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

La puta que te pario, Mikey.

 

 

 

Gerard aprovecho que Frank quería ir a delinearse al baño y se metió en uno de los cubiculos sacando la lista de sus bolsillos. Solo que esta vez, era una lista mas elaborada. Tenia todos los post impresos, todos.

En serio, como es que nunca se dio cuenta que a Frank tiraba señales con cada cosa que decía y hacia. Su personalidad grita Gay.

Suspiro y volvió la mirada a la lista. El primer post era bien exacto.

 

Las cosas no salieron como lo planeado.

Ambos quedaron en boxer como excusa de q ue el aire acondicionado estaba roto. 

Gerard lo dejo ganar en Mario Kart, Frank es una mierda en Mario Kart.

Aprovecho el momento y lo abrazo por la cintura, acariciandolo con el dedo pulgar...y ahi fue cuando entro en panico.

-Que estas haciendo Gerard

Gerard se mordio el labio, intentando recordar como seguia el post...decia algo de golpear o empujar o mostrarle quien mandaba.

Y eso hizo, empujo a Frank y lo tiro de la cama

-QUE MIERDA TE PASA

-YO MANDO, MI JUEGO, MIS REGLAS, ESTAS DOMINADO- Intento hacer el minimo esfuerzo para que no le tiemble la voz, pero lo unico que le temblo fue la cara cuando Frank lo golpeo y se fue de la habitacion. Se fue y volvio, porque necesitaba su ropa.

 

Gerard volvio a volver a leer el post mientras se ponia hielo en el ojo y suspiro. La proxima lo estudiaba.

 

El segundo post no era tan explicito, era solo un gif:

Bien, no era tanto, no?

Busco a Frank en el recreo, quien siempre SIEMPRE se sentaba en la escalera.

Suspiro, se olio la remera para asegurarse de que era la que estaba limpia y sin pensarlo y rapidamente dio dos pasos y abrazo a frank por la espalda.

Mala idea.

Frank seguia enojado y estaba escuchando musica. La unica reaccion natural que tuvo su cuerpo fue pegarle un codazo en la cara.

No se arrepintio al ver que era Gerard, directamente, lo miro y subio al aula.

Pero Gerard si se arrepintio, de todo. La idea era estupida e imposible de lograr. Frank no era como en tumblr.

 

 

 

Pero esa noche, entre la depresion "el amor de mi vida no me da pelota" y el dolor de la cara, decidio que lo mejor era entrar a tumblr.

Y quien sabe...la vida te sorprende y "el amor de tu vida" esta online reblogueando.

Empezo a stalkear el blog de Frank, como lo usual, hasta que vio un post que llamo la atencion. 

 

Si Frank era un idiota que tiraba indirectas en su tumblr, sin saber que su mejor amigo lo sigue, entonces se iba a bancar que las cosas que pongan se mal interpreten.

Pero Gerard era ansioso, demasiado, asi que imprimio el post y corrio 15 cuadras y media hasta la casa de Frank.

Casi se le sale un pulmon pero llego.

 

Entre que intentaba respirar y queria mantenerse parado, toco el timbre.

La voz de Frank se escucho atras de la puerta y no de la linda manera que siempre le suele hablar.

-Deja de romperme las pelotas.

Gerard cerro los ojos y se mordio el labio mientras pasaba la imagen impresa por debajo de la puerta.

-Te llame y me cortaste. Podemos tener un perrito y viajar juntos?

**Author's Note:**

> idk idc


End file.
